1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a facsimile machine and a method for forwarding facsimile data.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-function peripherals (MFPs) including scanner units, printer units and facsimile units are popularly used because the MFPs are relatively small in size, low noise and may perform color copying, printing, scanning, and facsimile transmission at low cost. The MFPs are capable of receiving facsimile data transmitted from facsimile sending machines over a PSTN (public switched telephone network), and printing the received facsimile data on sheets of paper. In many cases, users do not want the facsimile data as a printed paper file; but as an electronic file. The users may have to use the MFPs to scan the printed paper file to retrieve the facsimile data to the electronic file. Therefore, there is a need for a technique for forwarding the facsimile data in the form of electronic documents to a terminal.